What do you mean I can't punch Ghosts!
by BlueDragoon52
Summary: Summary: One swift snap of the neck and it was all over. The worst years of Jessica Jones' life were over and the man responsible was 6 feet least, that's what she thought. A strange cult looking to bring hell on Earth has arisen in Manhattan, and it's up to Jessica to put the ghosts to rest. But this case is a little stranger than usual, so she'll have to call in some pr
Heyyyyyyy everyone! Haven't updated in FOREVER cuz of life and stuff. How are yall?! Good? Bad? Still breathing? I hope everything is going great for you and if not DONT WORRY things are gonna come your way soon 3 While I was gone I fell in love with my grumpy alcoholic queen Jessica Jones. I also fell in love with through Marvel's All New All Different series as well as Benedict Cumberbatch prancing through Manhattan in full costume (YOU KNOW THE GIF). Anywho I thought "Hey most of Marvel's heroes are in Manhattan, lets smash them together!" and here we are. Its a story about moving on with your life as well as punching ghosts. Lots of emotions for our heroes as well as punching. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prologue: Beginning of the End

Everything was perfect. It's just like Jessica imagined when she was a little girl. Reality and adulthood hit Jessica hard, so she pushed down any of these dreams and considered them trivial and girly. But they were always there deep down, she hadn't completely given up hope. She wore the immaculate dress she had dreamed up all those years ago. The chapel was filled with her friends and family, there was nothing but love in the room. After everything Jessica had been through, this was all she could ask for. She looked into the eyes of her dream husband, Luke Cage dressed in a dapper tuxedo. He looked at her with those wild eyes and gave her that mischievous smirk that made her go crazy the first time. She held onto his strong hands with all she had, worrying that all of it would fade away in an instant. The pastor began his sermon.

"And do you, Lucas Cage, take Ms Jones to be your lawfully wedded wife".

"I do" He said in his clear confident voice.

The pastor continued

" Jessica Jones, do you take Mr. Cage to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Jessica never thought she would hear that, someone choosing her. That she was enough. She was in tears. Luke wiped away the tears from her eyes. Her rough exterior was melting away. All the bitterness and walls she had built up over the years were coming down.

"So what do you say Jones, you ready?"

"Hell yeah" she said through the tears, her voice cracking a little

"Now, if there are no objections"

"This is it" Jessica thought

By the power vested in me by New York State, I now pronounce you man and-"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR"

The cockney voice came roaring from the back of the chapel

"No no no no no, not here, not him" Jessica became panicked

The chapel became frozen in time. Jessica was the only one able to move.

She turned to the back of the Church. Fear and anger filled her being. It was him. It was Kilgrave.

"I've ALWAYS wanted to say that. Awwwww Jess, I know we went our separate ways, but not even an invite? Now that's just petty. After everything I've done for you? I'm insulted, I wanted to see you on your big day. I'm so proud of you" he sneered

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Jessica was trembling.

"Now Jessica, you know how the old saying goes, till death do us part? Hehe,hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

And with that, fire began billowing from behind Kilgrave and the entire chapel was consumed in flames. The frozen guests of the chapel were melting in front of Jessica's eyes. She was face to face with Luke, melting into nothing. Everything she ever wanted. Reduced to ashes by him.

"No…...NO" she screamed.

Jessica snapped out of her dream and woke up in a sweat

Hell's Kitchen: 2:39 am

"NO!"

"Jessica what's wrong?!"

Luke sprung out of his sleep

"...it was the Kilgrave nightmare again."

Jessica sighed as she tried to curl back under the covers

"This is the 3rd time this week"

"Jess….he's gone now. He can't hurt you or anyone else, you yourself made sure of that."

Luke wrapped his arms around her, trying to make her feel as safe as possible.

Jessica became increasingly annoyed just thinking about Kilgrave, despite feeling relaxed in Luke's arms

"It's not fair! I hate this…...it's like he's haunting me. Even in death he's a pain in my ass"

"Listen Jess, it's gonna take a while. But things are gonna get better. He's finally gone and you can move on. Trust me."

Luke said reassuringly, brushing her head.

"I hope so. God I just want a good night's sleep"

Luke then flipped her around and pinned her to the bed.

"Well, i was thinking we could stay up for a little while longer. Let's get your mind off that for a while"

Jessica approved of this plan

"Hehe sure. I'll sleep like a baby after this"

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Greenwich Village, 3:04 am

In the city that never sleeps, one person in particular took it very literally. As Sorcerer Supreme, it was Stephen Strange's duty to keep tabs on all things magical in the world. Which meant a lot of sleepless nights and magical paperwork. But tonight was different. Tonight there was actually….action. Stephen meditated 3 feet in the air in the comfort of his Sanctum Sanctorum. While he meditated, he projected his astral form into the dreamscape of New York to do his nightly patrol. He hated the night shift but it needed to be done. Last time he took an off day, a whole orphanage's hopes and dreams were almost eaten by a dream parasite.

His astral form, a translucent light blue version of his body, flew across the dreamscape. It soared past dreams of future jobs and nightmares of break ups. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was as it was supposed to be. But over the horizon, Stephen saw a strange purple haze that he'd never seen before. He flew towards it and saw that more and more people were being drawn into this haze. They were all having the same dream. It was of a woman. Stephen vaguely recognized her, as if he had seen her on the news. Maybe she was one of those heroes? There were way too many for him to keep track of or care about. Stephen then went to work on trying to free these dreams. He began to move his hands in strange formation and began speaking backwards.

"Now what's this here eh? Sorry mate, can't have you ruining the fun just yet. So sod off why don't you!"

The cockney voice shot through the darkness of the dreamscape. Was there even air in the dreamscape to speak? A purple beam then shot out as well, Stephen just barely deflecting it with a magic barrier.

"Who are you? You're making my job much these people free and I won't have to get mean"

Stephen warned the mysterious voice

"Me? That's on a need to know basis only. But you're the sorcerer supreme right? I don't think I'm quite ready for you yet, so why don't we take a rain check on this little dance? I'm sure we'll run into each other soon enough. He says we need you anyway, Doc"

And with that, the voice disappeared and the dreams all shot off into different directions. Strange was shocked by the explosion but managed to place a magical tracer on one of them before they departed. He was shot back into his body and it crashed down from the air. Stephen snapped back to reality, sprawled out on the floor of his sanctum. His assistant Wong came in to inspect the crash. He ran to the doctor's side and helped him up.

"Doctor! What happened?!"

Stephen cracked his neck and dusted himself off.

"Someone just gave me more work to do on a Friday night. There's going to be hell to pay"

Wong backed up a bit while Stephen stormed out into the night with cloak in tow.

"I haven't seen him this upset in a while. I feel sorry for whoever's on the business end of his spells. Never get between a sorcerer and his bed." Wong mused.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, their fates are being intertwined by a mysterious force as Manhattan is being turned into a paranormal battlefield. Will the two of the survive the trip, or will they be damned to burn for eternity?


End file.
